


A Little Lost Sleep

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will made a brave, quick-thinking, and resourceful<br/>pirate, but he had yet to learn how thin the bulkheads really were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Lost Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in August 2003 for the LJer then known as mauralabingi. Based solely on the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie. I was abusing semi-obsolete words for the female genitalia before Joss Whedon did. *g*

"Do you mean to say," said Will in his high, precise, too-good-for-his-station voice, "that you and Jack were alone together, on a deserted island, and he never once laid a hand on you?"

Jack Sparrow chuckled. Will made a brave, quick-thinking, and resourceful pirate, but he had yet to learn how thin the bulkheads really were. Or perhaps it was just that years of banging on an anvil had blunted his hearing. Jack couldn't hear every word spoken in the next cabin--only if the speaker raised his voice, like Will--but he could certainly hear the moaning and groaning they'd raised the last three nights, not to mention the creaking of the timbers. Elizabeth was quite the screamer.

Elizabeth's answer was an indistinct murmur, like the sound of water trickling down the walls. Jack let it pour over him as he tugged at the laces of his breeches--for the fourth night in a row. He wasn't getting much sleep with these two on board, but he supposed a good wank was worth a little lost sleep.

Will spoke again, more quietly this time; their voices alternated like pipe and fiddle trading the melody. Jack was drifting on the music, cock in hand, in no bloody hurry, when someone knocked at the door.

Too distracted for an oath, he was still swinging his feet off the bed, fingers tangled in his laces, when his cabin door opened. It was Will.

And Elizabeth.

Will started to say... something. And then thought better of it. And then turned to Elizabeth, who started to say something. And then slammed the cabin door, and threw herself at Jack.

Jack Sparrow, the greatest pirate in all the world, toppled over and nearly cracked his head on the side of the bedframe, thereby missing out on having Elizabeth Swann Turner's suddenly naked breasts in his face. But he had Will Turner's long, slender, bare-as-a-girl's under his shirt legs right next to his head as Will tried to prevent his fall, and then Will and Elizabeth were both grabbing at him, both their hands on his body. He almost wished he hadn't drunk so much of that French vintage for dinner, so he could remember more of this later.

He wasn't quite sure how they got there, but the next thing he knew, they were all squeezed tight into his swinging bed, Elizabeth on one side with her breasts peeking out of her nightrail, and Will on the other side with, well, something else, was it? peeking out from under his shirt.

"We've talked it over," Will announced.

"Extensively," Elizabeth confirmed.

"And we both want you."

"Well--both of us. With us both." Elizabeth's bosom heaved with emotion.

"Let me get this straight." Jack did his best to enunciate. "The two of you. With me. The three of us. Right?"

"Right."

"Yes, right."

"All right, then. I can handle this."

He got the upper hand at once by curling his arm around not Elizabeth's neck, but Will's, and pulling him down for a kiss. Kissed like a girl, he did, his lips so soft underneath that ridiculous fringe of hair, and his eyes wide as a doe's. Soft, sweet, and either he had a pistol strapped to his thigh--and no breeches--or he *definitely* liked the way old Jack Sparrow kissed.

Jack let him go, smiling when Will thudded down onto the bed like a spent cannonball, and turned to Elizabeth. Her nipples were looking him in the eye, and her eyes were even wider than Will's. Liked to watch, did she? He'd met a few girls like that on Tortuga. Why, one time....

Jack dismissed the memory and concentrated on kissing Elizabeth. Who kissed like a man and made him fight for the upper hand, or tongue. Or whatever. He was in the mood for kissing tonight, or licking, or biting, or however it went. Taking care of his prick seemed almost an afterthought.

Elizabeth didn't thud when he let her go, but reached across him and pounced on Will. Jack happily watched them kiss, busying himself with combing out Elizabeth's hair with his fingers. He wanted to dress her hair up with feathers and beads, to make her look like an exotic princess from a distant island. Then he wanted to take her to some distant island and make her the princess there.

Oh, and he'd take Will along, too. A princess needed more than one subject.

Somehow Elizabeth wormed her way down between Jack and Will, which suited Jack just fine. Two breasts and no waiting, and the two men kept their woman quite occupied for a while, with kisses and licks and bites, everything that Jack wanted. He explored her throat and her shoulder, her breast and her elbow, her wrists and her fingers. Her hand turned inward, to where Will's hand was buried between her legs, exploring new territory. Jack thought that sort of territory was always a fine place to explore.

At first his tongue joined Will's fingers, tasting boy as well as girl, darting between the fine shapely fingers to lick at the salt hidden beneath dark curls. Then Will withdrew his hand, and Jack flicked her open with his tongue and went after her juice. She was mango and honey with a little salt from the sea air, she was oysters fresh from the shell, she was everything he was hungry for, and he ate her right up with gusto. Elizabeth cooed and squirmed and gasped and moaned and thrust her hips up toward him, until Will smothered her cries with his mouth, her breasts with his hands. Her final shudder set the whole bed rocking.

Jack licked his lips and crawled up to lay his head on the pillow. Elizabeth gave him a blissful smile, and he kissed her tit and made a vow to give Will some pointers on the art of licking a woman.

Then it occurred to him that the best way to do that might be by providing a direct example.

Will was sliding over onto Elizabeth, too hard to think, when Jack interrupted him. The interruption consisted of Jack's putting his head on Elizabeth's belly so that Will's stiff purple prick slid neatly into his mouth, instead of into her quim.

Will made a noise that came awfully close to a squeak, but he didn't pull back. No, not when Jack's teeth grazed the papery-thin skin of his cock. Not when Jack's tongue fluttered around the wet swollen head like a butterfly around a blossom. And especially not when Jack sucked him in until his forehead hit Will's belly.

The boy was bloody sensitive, so Jack didn't keep him there for very long. He wanted to spice things up a bit, not make Will wait for a go at Elizabeth. With a final little trick of his tongue he'd learned from that redhead in Tortuga, he drew back and gestured grandly at Elizabeth (who'd been watching again, the little devil). "Enjoy yourself, mate. I don't mind going second."

Elizabeth's eyes, if possible, got even wider, but she had no time to say anything before Will slid home, with a deeply relieved deep groan. Jack propped himself on one elbow to admire the play of muscles in the boy's slim back, the sweet curves of his arse as it clenched and unclenched with his thrusts. He thought about running his finger down the cleft and slipping it up the boy's arsehole, just to see what would happen, but that was for another time, if another time there be. Too many surprises at once would just upset the lad, after all.

Elizabeth was gasping expectantly, but alas, Will didn't last very long. He collapsed upon her with a groan, leaving her still gasping, her eyes rolling like a frightened horse's. Jack ran his hand down that sweet smooth boyish back, just drifted it over that pretty rump, and squeezed Will's thigh. "I believe it's my turn, lad? Share and share alike, savvy?"

Will groaned again, like a dying man--no wonder Jack had heard so much through the bulkhead these past few nights--and extricated himself from the situation. Jack bent and gave Elizabeth a nice, unhurried, reassuring kiss, tasting Will and her unsatisfied hunger, and cupped the nearest tit in his hand. "Why don't you turn over and face Will, love? I'll just slip in quiet-like. . . ."

Elizabeth eagerly complied, and Jack snuggled up behind her, against the wet warmth of her thighs, the plump curve of her arse (plumper than Will's and just as delectable). A lot of men minded sloppy seconds, but Jack never had. He could slip his prick in just as easily as he could slip a lady's purse out of her skirts, slide through the warm tide of salt and spunk and do nobody no harm, not the girl, not the bloke who'd gone first. Sweet, that's what it was, and a deft touch on the sweet spot in Elizabeth's folds made her moan aloud, made the muscles inside her grip him tight. Yes, sweet. . . .

He made it last, for his own sake as well as hers, savoring the clutch of her muscles, the smell of her need, the way her hands clutched at his as he caressed her breasts, her mound. He wanted it to be good, for he feared never to have another chance. Elizabeth joined him when at last he spent, gasping aloud his name, over and over, "Jack, Jack. . . ."

When at last he withdrew from her cunt's embrace, he saw Will over her shoulder, watching him with astonishment, and what might have been desire. "You've got a lot to learn, lad," he declared, sinking back onto the mattress. But you've got a fine figure, he thought, and kept it to himself.

Will swallowed audibly. "Perhaps you could teach me?"

Jack opened his eyes to see them both looking down at him. Eager. Hopeful. So young. So sweet.

Surely pleasing these two was worth a little lost sleep.

"Well, lad. . . ."


End file.
